Love is the Only Thing
by Pslizy
Summary: Charlie passes. His oldest child, Bella needs to return home to care for her two brothers who are still in high school. With the help of the local history teacher this little family learns to live after the tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all rights to Twilight.**

**So this is my new story and I'm very excited about it. I have 5 chapters written so far and have outlined this to be about 21 total.**

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie's POV**

I don't remember much of the moment I left them. The doctor's told them I didn't feel pain, they said it was fairly quick, which was a blessing given the circumstances.

I had gone to the diner for lunch, the vessel popped suddenly. I was gone by the time I hit the ground.

They had rushed me to the hospital. No one wanting to pronounce the Chief of Police DOA.

Dead on Arrival.

I always thought if those words would be associated with me it would be after a break-in and the assailant got a good damn shot in.

That wasn't the way for me though. It turns out my high blood pressure, the only part of me that could be identified as unhealthy is what did me in. However not in the traditional sense. The doctor's said I developed a cerebral aneurysm that hemorrhaged and started bleeding fairly quickly into my brain. The only symptom that I had was the onset of frequent headaches that I developed a few weeks ago.

Regardless I never saw it coming, never got a chance to talk to my children one last time. Never got the chance to tell them goodbye or remind them of my love.

* * *

There's a flag resting on the black box that is holding my body. Friends and supporters through the years gather around my three, offering comfort.

I see them now, all dawned in black and holding tears back. The oldest in the middle, dwarfed in height by the younger two.

One is angry, one is sad and the last and the smallest is trying to hold the two storms surrounding her at bay.

I can see her eyes, she knows she needs to be the pillar. I can see the fear of that responsibility laying heavy on her heart. She doesn't know her own strength, she'll find it though and the three will survive but most importantly they will live.

* * *

I was a fairly young man when I passed and had a full life, a happy life for the most part.

My parents were loving but hard. They pushed me to be the best, but not beyond my limits. They reigned me in when my wild side got the better of me.

I had just graduated high school and had the world at my feet. With my high school sweetheart by my side supporting and loving me I joined the police academy. Within a month we found out she was expecting and further along then we initially thought. We married quickly and found a small house.

My daughter, my little Bella, was born on September 13, 1985. She was two months early, but she was a fighter. Looking at her when she was in the incubator squeezing my finger she let me know she would be fine, she would live and she would love.

Renee didn't go to the hospital often when our daughter was still there. She wasn't built for that type of discomfort. I went though, every day and all day. I worked the night shift and on my meal break I would go see her. She needed to k now she is loved, she needed to know that all the fight she was putting into her little body would be worth it in the end.

Our small family had some difficult times after my little Bella came home. Renee worked during the day and I at night, sleep became a foreign concept to me, but I would not trade it for the world.

My love left us for a time, but returned as I knew she would. She needed to be free for a moment and spread her wings. She came back though, she came back for us both.

She never told me where she went or what she did. I asked once, but she said I wouldn't want to know. I left it at that, she was back and that is what mattered.

A few years passed and I established myself on our town's police force. My little Bella was seven when her first brother came into our lives.

Jasper was a devil and mischief was his life. Bella helped my wife and we were able to sustain our now expanded family.

While she tried to hide it, I could see the fire and need in Renee's eyes. She wanted to bolt, but she stayed and she loved as best she could.

Soon Jasper was a hellion of a toddler and Emmett made his presence known. Jasper calmed and took the role of protector over his brother. My little Bella took on the role of mother to them.

Renee left four weeks after Emmett graced us. She waited until Bella came home from school and said she needed something at the store. She didn't come back this time.

There was a simple note on what was our bed

_I couldn't stay_

No other reason given, and no apology.

I didn't need to tell Bella. She just knew and she took care of us. It was such a large responsibility to be put on a eleven year old's shoulders. She didn't complain though, she just did.

The divorce and parental rights were terminated as the defendant never contested the motions. In reality I had to advertise the two motions in newspapers because I never knew where she went.

* * *

We survived though.

Bella went to school and became a nurse. She worried for us though, always checking in to make sure we were surviving. After her first month of college and her returning every weekend I put a stop to that. We had robbed her of her childhood, I wanted her to live. That's always been my wish for my children.

Jasper had just started his senior year of high school and Emmett his freshman.

One ending an era and the other beginning his.

So as I watched them lower my body into the ground to my final resting place I thought of the first chapter book I read with Bella. _Little Women_. In reality she read and I listened and helped her with some of the more difficult words, she was only five at the time.

Beth said "Love is the only thing that we can carry with us when we go, and it makes the end so easy."

Regardless I left them though, too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all rights to Twilight.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews- a little house cleaning. POV 's will change randomly, also the last chapter said that Bella was nine when Renee left- I have to update it but she was actually eleven. So with that out of the way enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper wait for me. Dad said you needed to take me with you."

I stopped my sprint to my truck. I knew I needed to take him, Dad had spent a great deal of last night reminding me I needed to drive him to school. Still I thought maybe I could out run him and he'd take the bus. I had to take the bus when I started high school. It's like a right of passage or some shit. I mean for fucks sake he's gonna need to take the bus next year, he should get used to it now.

"Well hurry the fuck up then!"

I sat in the cab and waited for him to gather all of the shit he thinks he'll need and lock the house up.

I swear I felt the ground shake as he bounded to the passenger door. Emmett wasn't a fat kid, although he has had his pudgier days. Over the summer he started to run and lift weights, something his middle school wrestling coach had suggested so he would be ready for the high school try-outs. Now he is somewhere in between loosing the childhood cushion and the start of adolescent muscle.

"Hey thanks Jasper, I appreciate this. Rosalie is going to be so impressed when I arrive at school with you."

I turned to look at my little brother and he still had his rounded face and dimples fully on display. I just shook my head and laughed. When Emmett busted out that face you couldn't help but smile and let any annoyance melt away.

Maybe, just maybe me arriving at school with my little brother and showing I'm not some douche will finally get a certain Mary Alice Brandon to agree to that date I've basically taken to begging for.

I pulled into the parking lot and started to grab my bag from the back and hopped out of the cab, looking for that little black haired sprite.

I had shut the door and was observing the parking lot, not noticing the lime green bug she drove. With a sigh I leaned against the door and waited. It took me a moment to realize that while I had exited the truck, my passenger had not. I turned and looked through the window and saw Emmett clutching his bag for dear life looking wide eyed and scared as all fuck at the building looming over him.

I walked to his door and opened it. He turned his head, still with the same expression on his face.

"Jasper I don't think I can do this."

Emmett's voice was quiet, and Emmett is never quiet. I was torn between playing the good big brother and comfort him or sending a text to Bells and Dad alerting them to this momentous occasion.

Because I'm an intelligent man I choose to do both, calm him the fuck down and then send the text.

"Emmett you'll be fine. All your friends from school are in there, the buses have already dropped them off. Just go in and be yourself."

He just shook his head at me.

"No dude, I mean look at Rosalie Hale. She grew up. A lot. I don't know if I can do it. I told myself this would be the year."

I looked to where this Rosalie was standing by the school doors. She seemed to be looking for someone as she was standing on her toes peering over the sea of teenagers. Suddenly a bright smile broke out over her face and she began running towards us, well towards Emmett.

"Emmett! Emmett Swan!"

His head snapped to where her voice was coming from and he scurried out of the cab and ran towards her. Together they entered the high school, I saw them holding hands and just rolled my eyes.

After I shut his door a soft voice broke me out of my observation.

"That was sweet of you Jasper Swan, giving your baby brother a ride."

"Mary Alice Brandon, you sound shocked that I can be sweet. If you agreed to go out with me this Friday I can show you just how sweet I can be."

She just laughed and headed into the school and me being me I followed her like the sad little shit I was.

* * *

The first few weeks of school passed by fairly quickly. Emmett started taking the bus when he found out Rosalie was on the same route as him.

Alice still refused to accept my date, but she never truly turned me down. Women were confusing as fuck. I tried to ask Bella about it, but she just laughed and said she wanted to buy Alice something nice.

I was sitting in my World History class with Mr. Cullen when things in my world turned upside down.

There was a knock on the door and the secretary of the school handed him a note. He directed us all to continue with our quiz, but he came over to my desk and asked me quietly to go to the office.

I was utterly confused, because I hadn't done shit this year. I had been a fucking angel and if someone was trying to blame me for something they would get what's coming to them.

I followed Mrs. Cope to down the hall. However, instead of going to the main office we headed to the English department. She knocked on the door and Ms. Stanley answered. Much like my class Mrs. Cope handed her a note and the door closed. When it reopened Emmett came through with his back pack. We both looked at each other confused, but stayed quiet.

We were directed into the principle's office where Bella was sitting. She had red eyes and was sniffling.

Emmett and I sat on the free chairs and Bella moved in front of us and squatted. Before she could talk though Emmett spoke up.

"What are you doing here Bells?"

"I, oh god, I don't know how to say this. Dad's dead. He..."

I didn't hear anything she said and paid no attention to the explanation she gave. All I heard was dad was gone, my only true parent had left me too.

I don't remember leaving the office, I don't remember heading down the halls, and I don't remember punching the lockers.

Apparently I was near the social studies department because Mr. Cullen came running out, no doubt due to the noise.

I just kept repeating that he left, over and over again.

He didn't say anything, he just let me do what I needed.

We sat on the floor in the hallway. I realized at some point that school must have let out while I was in the office.

"Jasper let's go home"

Bella's voice broke me out of my moment. I just nodded and Mr. Cullen helped me up. He didn't say anything, he just looked at us three and gave an understanding nod and a squeeze to my shoulder. I got in my truck, Emmett followed and we drove home, or what used to be our home.

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting at our kitchen table with Jasper and Bella. None of us saying anything, none of us really functioning.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I was waiting for Bella to make a move to be honest. She's the oldest, hell she practically was my surrogate mother. She's supposed to be the first the move, the first the act. She's supposed to direct us. So I waited.

Eventually she did move, silently, but she moved. She started cooking. It was such a Bella thing to do. I think it helps her work things through in her mind and if that's what she needs to do that's fine; because as soon as she figures stuff out she can tell me what I need to do.

"Jasper, Emmett. I'm going to call the principle tomorrow and see about how long you both can be out of school. I'm going to leave it up to you though when you want to go back. They told me before they left that they would have the teacher's get your assignments and stuff together and deliver it to you. Da...Dad wouldn't want you falling behind.

"I'm meeting with the lawyer tomorrow and the funeral home as well as Deputy Uley to start those arrangements. If there is anything special you guys want for the service let me know."

The whole time she was speaking she was facing away from us. When she was done she turned and put two plates of food in front of us and she walked up the stairs.

Jasper and I looked at each other as we heard Dad's bedroom door close. Bella didn't have a room here anymore. When she left for school Jasper took over her room so we each could have our own.

In silence we both picked up our forks and began to eat what was in front of us. I could have been eating squid for all I knew.

When we finished we picked up our plates, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. I didn't know I was crying until Jasper wrapped me in a hug. There was no judgment in this moment, I knew he wouldn't accuse me of being weak. I never wanted to be weak in my big brother's eyes, but I knew he wouldn't fault me this.

Still no words were spoken, we cleaned up the kitchen turned off the lights and headed to our bedrooms.

I didn't sleep that night, I laid in bed instead and listened to my sister breakdown in the next room over. The only thing I could think of while her tears fell was what happens to me now. Who is going to care for me, my mother never wanted me and now my dad is gone. I've never felt so alone in my young life before.

* * *

The next few days Bella ran around the house planning the funeral, feeding us, taking care of all the paper work. She let Jasper and I talk when we needed too. She would drop everything and listen or hold us. She was there and she let us know we weren't alone. We had each other.

Jasper didn't say much, he sat quietly most of the time or picked up the house after various messes were made. That was something he would never do before. I guess that's the only way to think about things now. Before and after he left.

Rosalie stopped by the day of the wake. She didn't say anything, she just sat with me in the living room while I waited for my siblings to get ready. I know she didn't know what to say, she was a fourteen year old girl, this was out of our realm of comprehension. However, her simple presence is what I needed, because I didn't know what I needed to hear.

The actual wake was a blur of people offering their condolences and people telling stories of Charlie, of my dad.

After the umpteenth person told me that they were sorry for my loss I couldn't take it anymore. I walked outside the funeral home and sat on the wall in the back.

I heard the footsteps as the made their way over the grass and the leaves that had begun to fall.

"Hey Emmett."

I looked up and noticed Mr. Cullen standing in front of me. He moved his hand in a gesture that was asking for permission to sit. I nodded my head giving it to him.

"Do you know why I became a history teacher?"

I shook my head and looked at him trying to figure out why in the hell he was talking about his career choice at my dad's wake.

"When I was little I was obsessed with the story of Robin Hood. It started when my mother bought me the Disney VHS. You know the one where they are all animals.

"Anyway, I became obsessed and wanted to learn everything I could about that man and the myth surrounding him. Somewhere along the way research of history became my passion. I even did my master's thesis on the myth of Robin Hood."

I was still trying to figure out why he was talking about this to me, let alone why he was doing it at the wake.

"Do you have something like that? Something that you're passionate about?"

I shook my head because I really couldn't think of anything right now, besides that dad is gone and that I didn't know what would happen when Bella went back to Seattle.

"That's okay, it'll come in time. I guess my skills at distraction didn't work so well, huh?"

He squeezed my knee and stood up and walked away leaving me with my thoughts, but before he got too far I called out to him.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, for trying."

He gave me a sad smile and wave and walked inside.

I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching a little while later. I didn't look up this time and just stared at the ground.

Neither of my two visitors said anything they just took seats next to me and put their arms around me. I knew then that I wouldn't be alone. I had Jasper and Bella. They were my family and they were all I needed.

The funeral was the next day and it honestly was a blur to me. I know Bella talked and I know people gave hugs and I know I followed Dad's coffin out of the church and to the burial sight. That was all though.

The night found the three of us in the kitchen surrounded by casserole dishes. We would be well feed, Dad was gone, but our stomachs would be full.

I snorted at that thought. Jasper cracked a small smile when he met my eyes and looked at all the food. Bella followed our line of sight and started to giggle. Eventually we were all laughing so hard. I'm not really sure how long we went, but it was a while.

When we finally calmed down and wiped our tears Bella stood up.

"Guys I want you to pack a bag for tomorrow. We need to drive to Seattle so I can turn in my resignation and pack up my stuff. So Jasper I need you to bring your truck are you okay with driving that far?"

"Your moving here?" Jasper asked.

"Where else am I gonna be?" She smiled sadly and left us to ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all things Twilight, also Beatles own All you need is love**

**Things that belong to me- my orange tabby kitten (Emmett- no joke), my daughter and my dvd's of top chef **

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it honestly makes my day**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

bzzz...bzzz...bzzz

I put the chart down that I was working on and answered my phone when I saw the area code was from home.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"

The voice was tired sounding, almost as if the owner who pass out at any moment.

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Isabella my name is Dr. Marcus. I work in the ER at Forks General Hospital."

A million thoughts ran through my head all surrounding the three most important men in my life, my father and my brothers.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but you are listed as the emergency contact. Your father was brought into the ER thirty minutes ago. He suffered from a cerebral aneurysm that hemorrhaged. I'm sorry Ms. Swan but your father didn't survive."

I heard the words but didn't really process them. I thanked the doctor and told the charge nurse I was leaving due to a family emergency. I got in my car and drove to my apartment, took a suitcase out and threw some clothes in and was back in the car in under forty-five minutes.

I'm not really sure how long it took me to get to Forks, but I pulled into the parking lot and made my way in. I recognized the receptionist as Lauren Mallory from high school.

"Um, excuse me I was wondering where I could find Dr. Marcus."

Lauren looked up at me and stated she would have him paged, but that it would be a while. She said I needed to wait in the chairs kiddie-corner to her desk.

If it was any other day I would have voiced my disgust in her behavior. I just couldn't my father was dead and I knew I couldn't breakdown yet. I could do that later.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the sound of the kind voice approaching.

"Dr. Cullen."

He directed me into a small room that had lower lights and had me sit on a small love seat.

"I'm sorry Bella. I want to apologize for Dr. Marcus telling you like that. It's not our policy and he's an intern. I wanted to tell you myself."

I looked up at him trying to either respond or form a question; something.

"What happened Dr. Cullen?"

He sighed and began to explain the events of the afternoon. He told me that my dad died instantly, but that the EMT's and the ER staff attempted to revive him. When they realized what happened he told me there was nothing they could do. I simply nodded.

Eventually I left the hospital and went to the school. Dr. Cullen stated they tried to keep Charlie's death quiet, so I would be able to tell my brothers.

Much like the drive to Forks I didn't remember the short drive from the hospital to the school.

I made my way into the school and the main office where Mrs. Cope was sitting behind her desk; some things never change it seems. She saw me approaching and perked up.

"Oh my, Bella Swan, what are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath and asked if I could speak with the principle. She nodded and picked up her phone and told him I was wanting to speak with him.

"You can go on in honey."

I thanked her and made my first trip to the principle's office in my life.

"Isabella, what can I do for you?"

I noticed that Mr. McCarty was still in his position and he had an extremely perplexed look on his face. I shut the door behind me and took the seat he had pointed to.

"Um, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to say this, but here it goes. My father passed away this afternoon and I need to pull my brother's out of school for a few days starting immediately. I was also wondering if I could use your office to tell them so that they don't hear it from the rest of the students."

Well I guess saying it in one big breath was the way I decided to go.

"Of course you can. Shelly could you please give this note to Mr. Cullen and Ms. Stanley and have Emmett and Jasper brought in here."

Mrs. Cope looked at the note and then met my eyes, she quickly turned and gathered my brothers.

Telling them had been difficult. Jasper stared straight ahead and eventually left the room. Emmett cried asking me why. I held him telling him I didn't know. Once I was able to calm him down we left to find Jasper and head home.

* * *

After I left Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen with food I knew I needed to let something out. I knew I needed to feel, and being Charlie's daughter I knew I needed to not do it in front of those two boys.

I didn't have a room here any more, I haven't in six years. I made the right turn at the top of the stairs and made my way into his room.

I kept my eyes closed and leaned against the door and let go. My tears were a mix of sadness, grief, confusion, anger and hopelessness.

I gave myself that night and the next few days I planned and followed through with the arrangements. I met with the lawyers and the funeral home. I fielded the many towns people who wanted to pay their respect to Charlie.

I was the support, I had become the pillar and I knew I needed to stay strong.

I watched as my brothers just went through the motions. Jasper reverted into himself more and more. Emmett was just lost. He didn't know where he needed to be, let alone wanted to be.

* * *

The day of the funeral I pulled on the nondescript black dress I had bought in Port Angeles the day before, followed by the black nylons and the black heels. I pulled my hair into a simple low pony tail. I took only one look in the mirror and knew I looked as well as I was going to get.

I left Charlie's room and knocked on Jasper's door first. He mumbled to come in and when I pushed the door opened my heart broke for my brother.

He was sitting on his bed dressed in the only suit he owned, thankfully it was black. He had a blue button up shirt on and the jacket was laying on the bed next to him. He was holding a bright yellow tie and glaring at it.

I turned around and headed back into my dad's room. I pulled out two ties, one was black with small diagonal navy stripes. The next I grabbed was green with fat black strips.

I returned to Jasper's room and pulled the collar up on his shirt and proceeded to fit the black tie. When I was done I kissed his forehead and grabbed the other tie and made my way to Emmett's room.

I repeated the same process and eventually we made it out to my car and drove to the church where the funeral was being held.

We took our places at the front and pretended to listen to the minister talk about life and death. The three of us laughed at the appropriate places when others would speak about Charlie, but I doubt any of us actually heard the words let alone saw the humor in them.

Quickly, much too quickly in my mind the minister indicated that it was time for me to speak. With a small squeeze from both of my brothers I stood and approached the front of the church and stood behind the pulpit as I had been instructed to.

"Charles Swan was an amazing man. He excelled in his career with the police force and has been a staple of strength for this community. Charlie, as most of you know him was also a quiet man, and whenever he did speak you listened because you were sure it was bound to be profound. Well at least that's the image we like to pretend, usually he would tell you some dirty joke he had heard from either his deputies or from his friends on the reservation.

"The Charlie that I knew, the one that raised myself and my brothers was a loving man and was not quiet at home. Spending a lot of time laughing with his children or shouting at the TV when the umpire didn't call a strike . He loved, and he loved big. He has supported us in any adventure that life through at us. He talked me down when I was a freshman and I was convinced that I couldn't change my major from English to nursing. He told me if I was a bum on the street waxing some god awful poetry he would love me and be proud or if I wanted to be a nurse and care for children or the elderly he would feel the same.

"Charlie held our family together when we were at our weakest. He made sure that my brothers knew how to throw a football, but made sure they also knew how to dance and treat a woman properly. Being the only female in the house I was on the receiving end of some sore toes and botched lessons in chivalry. Charlie was insistent though, he wanted them to be good men and he wanted me to be sure that when I saw a good man I knew it.

"Charlie was a good man, a great father and just an amazing person. He was taken too soon and he will be missed beyond belief. As Charlie said to me many times 'all you need is love Bells, and I have it in spades. It would be wrong to ask for anything more.' So while Charlie will be missed, please carry his memory with you by simply loving."

Once I was seated back with my brothers Emmett handed me a Kleenex and I wiped the tears I didn't know had started to fall. Holding his hand I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder and we listened as the minister finished the service.

The deputies gathered as well as some of Charlie's friends, and began to carry the flag covered casket out of the church. The music accompanying the procession was Charlie's favorite and he would sing it at the top of his lungs to wake us up in the morning or when we were complaining about something. It was fitting that the Beatles would wake us up in the morning, so they should be the ones to put him to sleep one final time.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you_

_in time - It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_All you need is love (all together now)_

_All you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

* * *

The reception after the funeral was long, and I can tell you I just went through it blindly. I would speak the appropriate words and thank the appropriate people, but I wouldn't be able to reiterate anything that was said to me or anything I said in return. I had too much on my mind.

I knew what I needed to do and I knew that I wanted to do it, but I had yet to fully comprehend those feelings. I was barely twenty-four years old I wasn't ready to be a parent, but in truth I was the closest thing to a mother that Jasper and Emmett have ever had.

No one knew where Renee was and I knew from going through the paperwork earlier this week that her rights to the boys were terminated so gaining custody shouldn't be a problem. I just hope they are okay with it. I also needed to decide if we would stay here or move to Seattle. Watching them maneuver around the people today and their friends I knew I had my answer. I wouldn't uproot them when their world had already been flipped.

That night I told them a little bit of what the future held and as I fell asleep that night I prayed for Charlie to give my strength to survive a return home, two teenage boys and every thing else that came with my new responsibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all things twilight.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews- if you want to check out outfits and what not visit my profile or blog.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

_Bill, another bill, overdue notice- huh that's a change._

I looked at the notice from the my bank regarding my student loans and threw the stank of mail across the kitchen table. I glared at the offensive paper as if my gaze would make them burst into flames.

I gave up eventually and grabbed the newspaper and the black sharpie and began my search for a job.

It had been a month since my father died. I had quit my job at University of Seattle Medical Center and ended my six month relationship with Demetri. Forks Hospital wasn't hiring any nurses at the time and there were no private practices close to Forks that were hiring either.

The life insurance policy and pension that Charlie had I put to paying the mortgage and some household bills. The majority of it though I put into two separate saving accounts for the boys. They could use it for college or some future endeavor. Charlie wanted us all to get an education, but he had told us that if we found college wasn't for us and there was some other way we wanted to make a living he would support us.

With that money dog eared and my own savings account depleting due to the move and having to pay numerous fees for canceling my lease and other services bills were starting to stack up. I had put off looking for a job until the boys returned to school, which they had two weeks ago. Then I decided to take time and go through Charlie's things. I donated some of his clothes, kept mementos for the boys and myself, eventually I started to change Charlie's room into my own. The boys helped when they wanted to, I never pushed them, and always doubled checked with them before tossing something.

Today was the day though that I knew I needed to sit down and get my shit together. I opened the newspaper to the classified section that housed advertisements for used vehicles and job openings.

_Wanted: Female, long legs, extrovert, _

I put the black slash through that one before I even finished reading.

_Whole Foods: For Hire- Part Time weekend cashier_

Not enough hours- slash.

_Wanted: Nanny position, live in_

And scratch, I highly doubt they would allow two teenage boys to accompany me.

_The Road House: Full time waitress needed, hours vary._

BINGO!

The rest of the ad gave the address and stated to ask Felix for furthering information. I looked at the clock and saw it was noon and that it should be open and I knew the boys wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

I ran upstairs and put on a nice pair of jeans and a decent blue top. I saw the box that was still unpacked sitting by my bed. It had all of my scrubs, I just sighed and hoped that if I did get this job it would only be temporary and I could go back to my profession, before I forget everything.

I hopped into my black Honda Civic and started making my way down to the bar that bordered Forks and La Push Reservation. It took me about a half hour to get there and another ten to get any confidence and march into what appeared to be an almost deserted building.

I pushed the door opened and saw two men sitting at a booth each drinking a beer. There was a man who looked to be about thirty manning the bar.

"Can I get you something sugar?"

I was startled out of my observations by his voice. I simply told myself to suck it up and I spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Felix? I'm here about the waitress job."

He nodded for a moment and made some kind of signal to the two men. I think he was checking to see if they would be okay for a minute. Whatever sign they gave in response he moved behind the bar and came over to me and stuck a meaty looking paw out at me.

"Well I'm Felix, and if you are okay with wearing shorts in winter you got yourself a job."

I stood dumbfounded for a moment before finding my voice.

"Just like that, no interview, no references, no check to see if I even know how to carry a tray?"

"Yep, just like that. 'Sides your cute, and I think would look good in the uniform, good for business."

While he was talking he leered at me, making me slightly uncomfortable, but I thought of the boys and those bills on the kitchen table, I knew I really didn't have a choice.

Forty minutes later I was the newest waitress to grace The Road House with my presence. I had my white t-shirt with the name across the chest and a schedule starting tomorrow afternoon.

I was home and in my closest looking for a pair of black shorts and my pair of red chucks so I would be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

I heard the boys come tumbling in around three in the afternoon. Like the past week they were yelling at each other. I've never been sure what is being said as it is mostly muffled through the house and they tend to shut up when I make an appearance.

It seems today is no different. Once I hit the bottom step they take a step away from each other and stop yelling.

"Hey guys, how was school?"

Jasper mumbled a fine and then ran up to his room. Before Emmett could even answer me Jasper was back down grabbed his keys and said he wouldn't be home for supper. Emmett just stared at him wide eyed.

"You okay Em?"

He shrugged his shoulders and went into the living room with and took his homework out. It was my turn to stare wide eyed. Emmett had become increasingly quiet and loosing his playfulness more and more each day. I followed him into the room and took a seat on the couch. I grabbed a wayward controller for whatever game counsel was set up and threw it at him.

"What the hell Bella, I'm trying to do my math."

"First of all, no swearing out of you. Second, I want you to forget your homework tonight, I'll write a note to your teacher, but I want you to play a video game until your eyes can't stay open."

I turn on my heal and head to the kitchen leaving Emmett with his mouth hanging open.

I pick up the bills that I've left sitting on the table and smile when I hear the sounds of avatars or whatever the crap he is playing.

I made hamburgers and fries for supper. It's awkward to say the least, however Emmett is starting to eat more again and that's something. Jasper eats, but he stares and looks annoyed to be even in our company.

"So I got a job."

They both look at me neither asking what it is, but clearly wanting the details.

"It's just a waitress position at the Road House. I start tomorrow. I'm not sure what my hours are going to be like, but we can manage."

Its a heartbeat or two before Jasper speaks.

"Why can't you work at the hospital. I thought you went to school to become a nurse not some slut that works at that hole."

"JASPER SWAN! Go to your room, now!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER"

He slammed the door as he left and I heard the tires squeal as he drove down the road.

I don't even know what happened. I don't know what his problem was and I don't know why my first instinct was to send him to his room like he was a nine year old boy.

"Sorry Bella. Dad never liked that place since it opened. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

I looked at my little brother with such a sad face. I longed to see the dimples that used to be permanently etched on his face, I haven't since the night of Charlie's funeral.

I just nodded and cleaned up the kitchen telling Emmett good night and reminding him that I would not be home when he returned from school the next day.

* * *

I had finished my training in one day and was on my own two days later. It wasn't much to learn and since I was a waitress in college things were easy for me to pick up.

I hadn't talked to Jasper since the night he stormed out of the house; or rather he hasn't talked to me. I just sighed to myself and went towards the group of men that were currently occupying the space around the pool table.

"Hey boys, you guys need another round?"

I asked hoping that they would answer quickly and I could go hide behind the bar or if they ordered food I could hang out in the kitchen for a minute. For the majority of the night I had been leered at and the "uniform" left little to the imagination and all I wanted to do was book it out of there in my red chucks.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Bella Swan."

I looked up at the new comer and saw the son of one of my dad's friends.

"Jacob Black, it's good to see you."

I lied easily.

He wrapped me up in a large hug. Jacob was a year older than me and when we were in high school he would try and fool around with me. He would slap my ass or grab my breast when our father's eyes were otherwise occupied. He never asked me out because he had a long standing girlfriend, well as long standing as you can get in high school, Leah.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it tot he funeral."

He didn't offer any excuses for his absence and I told him it was fine. Eventually I took their orders and went in search of my little oasis.

A few minutes later I was bringing some empty glasses to the bar to be cleaned when I saw Felix yelling at some customers. I walked over to see if there was anything I could help with, but staying physically far enough a way to avoid any harm if it should come to blows.

"I told you to get the fuck out of here James and take your little girlfriend with you."

"Come on Felix just a shot and we will be out of your hair."

"Look I don't give a rats ass if you are my cousin, you are still only seventeen and this is a twenty-one plus establishment. So as I said before, get the fuck out."

I caught a glimpse of the teenager as he huffed his way out, arm draped around some girl. He was dressed obnoxiously, as though he was entitled to anything and everything, he had short blonde hair and beady little black eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Jasper. The red head that was with him was almost the same height as James, with the enhancement afforded to her by the heals she was sporting.

Felix mumbled a string of profanities as the two made their way out of the bar.

"Bella if you see those shits in here again let me know, and if I'm not around kick them the fuck out."

I just nodded and went back to work, or rather filling drinks and avoiding the pack of wolves in the back corner.

By the time I got home it was nearing two thirty in the morning and I was fucking beat and just wanted to fall into the nice soft comfort of my bed. However, it seems as though fate had other plans for me as there was an unfamiliar red sports car of some type taking up space in my driveway.

I made my way into the house as fast as my legs could carry me, it was November and I was currently wearing a pair of fucking shorts.

When I got inside I heard noises coming from the living room and what I saw there made me cringe. One the couch laying horizontally on each other was the couple from the bar that Felix kicked out. My uneasiness multiplied into pure fury with what I saw on Charlie's recliner, my little brother had his hand up some black haired girls shirt while she moved above him.

I was tired and I was pissed I slammed on the light and both couples jumped apart.

I pointed to the two on the couch and then at the girl and then looked at Jasper.

"Introductions please."

My voice was full of sugar and it made me want to choke.

"Um Bella, this is James and Victoria, and this is Maria. Guys this is my sister."

At least the little shit had the decency to look contrite.

"Well as much fun as hosting a little get together sounds right now I'm tired and it appears I need to have a chat with my adorable little brother, so please leave."

The four teenagers in the room shot each other odd looks, but they left without much of a fuss.

Jasper waited until we heard the car leave the driveway before speaking.

"What the fuck Bella. We were just having fun."

I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Jasper it's almost three in the morning, I get that my hours or my job for that matter are not ideal. I also understand you are a seventeen year old boy, I'm not going to say you can't hang out, but please have a little respect. Besides what if Emmett left his room and walked out of the house, would you have even noticed. The door wasn't even locked Jasper."

He just mumbled an apology and left for his room. I opened Emmett's room to check that he was still there. He had started to walk in his sleep again after the funeral. Something he had done when he was a little boy. I can't even count the number of times we would find him in the kitchen or wandering around the living room when he was younger.

I saw my baby brother in tangled in his blankets and I hoped I was doing right by both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

******Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by pslizy. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization**

**AN: ****hnwhitlock2000- I want to thank you for inspiring a little line in the middle of this chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews- there are times after work and driving in a car in traffic with a three year old- that those reviews make my day. Also because I was a fail at sending out previews I thought I would post a little earlier than I had planned.**

**And without further ado I presesnt Edward!**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

"How's your week been Edward?"

I looked up at my mother as she put the plate full of fried chicken on the table.

"It's been alright, a couple of kids have been acting up more than usual."

"Well it wouldn't be a high school if some kid wasn't acting up now and then. I just find it funny that the trouble maker of his day is the one breaking up fights now."

My father chuckled from his seat. My parents and I had been getting together every Sunday night for dinner since I moved back to Forks three years ago, and tonight was no exception.

My father was an attending on the pediatric unit of the local hospital and also had an outpatient practice as well. In a town as small as Forks most of the doctors had outpatient offices and worked at the hospital. My mother was the local librarian, not the most grand of professions, but she loved books. She always said that she could never grade someone so teacher was out, but she wanted to be surrounded by the written word and still help guide people through literature.

I have lived in Forks the majority of my life, except for when I was in college at Dartmouth for my undergrad and grad degrees. I had heard that Mr. Volturi was retiring at the end of my masters degree and promptly sent my resume to the school board of Forks. I wanted to return home and as my mother had put it, I was done sewing my wild oats.

I had been teaching at Forks High School for three years now and while I loved my job my life had become stagnate. I was thirty years old and hadn't been out on a date in over a year. My dry spell wasn't due to lack of interest on the female population's part, but rather my lack of interest in the slim pickings that Forks and surrounding areas offered.

"So Edward, who has been causing this trouble?"

My father asked. My parents weren't asking for gossip to pass along to the other residence of our community, but rather because they were interested in my life and the youth. They had been donating money into the Forks school system for as long as I can remember.

"Um, like normal James and his group. Surprisingly though Jasper Swan has been getting in on it too. I had to step in when I was monitoring lunch the other day and James and Jasper were picking on some freshman."

Silence consumed us as we started to pile food onto our plates.

"You know, Jasper's acting out could be due to Charlie's passing."

I just nodded, I had assumed as much, but I was hoping he would open his eyes before he got in to deep with James and his crowd.

"Edward, have you given any thought about what he had discussed last weekend?"

I rolled my eyes at my mother, because while she asked she had put on her innocent looking face.

"Yes mom I have and no I have no interest in going out with Jane."

Jane was a year older than me and I had gone to school with her. My mother had run into her mother the other week at the grocery store, one thing led to another and it was decided I would be the perfect "horse" for Jane to get back on since her divorce. I snickered at the horse comparison, I believe my father found the same humor. I have since avoided my mother's phone calls for the past week.

Thankfully she let it drop. I know she wanted to see me happy, and I really wasn't getting younger, but I'm still not sure what I want.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting at home grading the last of the papers for my world history class. I sighed when I marked the "D" on Jasper Swan's paper. I knew he was going through a rough time, however this combined with his recent behavior started to worry me greatly.

I knew that his sister had taken custody of him and his brother, but I wondered how well she was really handling it. I had broken up a few fights and prevented some that surrounded Jasper and his brother. Jasper wasn't always the culprit, but he didn't step in either.

I decided to wait and see how the next week and the next paper went before I brought it to the attention of his sister. I knew she was going through a lot herself right now: loss of her father, guardian of two adolescent boys, "new" home, new job. I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Looking at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, I knew I needed to get up early since I had bus duty tomorrow morning. I'm still not sure what is worse bus duty in the morning or cafeteria duty on Friday afternoon- lucky for me I got both.

* * *

It's fucking freezing out here. These kids should be old enough to behave like normal humans, but that would be asking too much. Mr. Banner had already broken up a fight, the fucking school day hadn't even started.

Apparently James Hunter and his Girlfriend Victoria Denali were picking on some freshman, I wasn't able to see who, but Alice Brandon stepped in and soon Victoria and her were throwing down words and removing earrings like Forks had turned into the hood.

After the last bus made it's way out of the coral and most of the kids were in the building I started to head inside when I caught the smell of cigarette smoke.

I sighed to myself and made my way towards where the smell was coming from.

_It's too damn early for this shit, and on a Monday for fucks sake._

As I got closer to the edge of the building I could hear voices, but with the wind I wasn't fully able to process who they were until I had gotten closer.

"That little bitch is going to get hers. Did you hear what she said to me Jamie?"

"Don't worry about it V."

"So Bells is off tonight so my house is out."

"It's cool Jasper, I think Maria's parents are going out tonight so we can get fucked up there."

"I don't know man, she's getting pretty fucking clingy and she won't even suck. Let's find some place else to fucking go."

"What about that Hale chick that your brother is always fucking hanging around with. She's hot, I bet if you smiled the right way she will drop to her knees."

I started to turn the corner after that last statement, James had his back to me so he continued to run his mouth while the other two through their butts to the ground and stood up a little straighter.

"However, we have to get past goody-fucking-too-shoes Mary Alice. Bitch fucking blocked my- how shall I say- assessment."

"Assessment of what Mr. Hunter."

My voice was pretty even and the fucker jumped and landed on his ass when he slipped on the wet ground.

"Fuck!"

"Alright you three get to class." _Little shits._

* * *

It was second period and that meant my free period. I glared at the phone before picking it up and making the customary call to the parents. Our school's policy was for the staff who dealt with whatever the situation may be to notify the principle and have a meeting and/or phone call with the child's parents. Punishments were at the discretion of the teacher.

Now with the attitude that those three have been displaying lately a belt seemed appropriate, too bad corporal punishment is frowned upon.

As normal James and Victoria's parents didn't answer their phones and I left the standard message. I knew they wouldn't be calling me back, they never do and the kids usually are in detention. With this little smoking event I believe they are at a weeks worth.

I looked at the paper and saw the number for the Swan home and the name of Isabella listed as the guardian. Normally a phone call is all that I would need, but I think with the attitude, smoking and the D on his paper a face to face may be appropriate.

_Not to mention the few times I've seen her I noticed that she was beautiful._

I absently scribbled on a piece of paper with a pencil while I waited for her or the answering machine to pick up.

"Hello... Hello?"

Fuck, who answers the phone all breathy, and sexy, it's eight in the morning, way too early for that.

"Hello?"

_Right- talk Cullen._

"Hello, may I please speak with Isabella Swan."

"This is she."

"Hi Isabella. My name is Mr. Cullen I'm Jasper's history teacher."

"Okay, please call me Bella Mr. Cullen, what may I help you with."

"I was wondering if you would be able to meet with me tonight to discuss some of Jasper's behaviors that have recently come to my attention."

She mumbled something but I didn't quite understand, but started talking before I had a chance to ask.

"Yeah, I have tonight off. What time?"

"Um, school let's out at two-thirty and Jasper has an hour of detention tonight. I would like to speak with you and then have Jasper join us after."

"Alright, so two-forty then?"

"That will be fine Bella, I'll see you then."

"Good-bye Mr. Cullen."

I hung up the phone and looked down at my lap. Apparently my cock has a thing when beautiful, small brunettes with breathy voices call me Mr. Cullen.

* * *

"So I see my sister is gracing my presence this afternoon in detention."

I look up at the person that just entered my room and nodded. Tanya was a gorgeous woman, tall with strawberry blonde hair and a body to make any adolescent boy's- hell any man's fantasy.

"Did my parents answer the phone this time."

I just looked at her as if she had grown a third head.

"Figures, that girl will be working the street if she doesn't get her shit together."

"How's Kate, Tanya."

Her face lite up as she started talking about her life partner. Tanya had been my best friend for most of my life and Kate was her college sweet heart. I got to play maid of honor for their wedding.

There was a knock on the door and a timid voice asked if this was my room.

I looked up and this time I saw the person whose voice had caused me to have an uncomfortable situation in my black dockers for most of the day. Isabella Swan was a fairly short woman with long mahogany hair. She had deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. I noticed she was lacking make up today, and was wearing a yellow and gray flannel shirt, jeans and gray boot things.

"Mr. Cullen" she stated as she made her way into the room, eying Tanya cautiously.

"Edward please, this is Ms. Tanya Denali, one of the teachers in the English department."

Tanya got off my desk and made an introduction and stated she will leave us to talk. As she got to the door she looked at me from behind Bella's back and made a motion to her ass and held her hands up giving Bella a ten.

I motioned for Bella to take a seat at one of the desks and I sat in one next to her.

I began to explain what had been going on with Jasper as far as behavior and grades. She didn't say much just sat and took it all in.

When I was finished she broke, tears began flooding down her face and her body began to tremble. She kept asking what she was supposed to do and how she was screwing up.

"I can't quit my job, and I can't find another one. I can't police him and I can't bring Charlie back. What the hell am I supposed to do."

I didn't really think before I acted. I had my arms wrapped around her as I was squatting down in front of her. Once she seemed to calm down I took her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"I don't know what you are going through, but you are not alone. I will help you as best I can and I know Tanya has been working with Emmett. There are plenty of other people in this town who cared for Charlie and you three that will be able to help as well. You don't need to do this alone."

Before either of us could say anymore there was a knock on the door and Jasper poked his head in.

"Ms. Denali said you wanted to see me."

Bella spoke up as I was opening my mouth to invite him in.

"Sit your ass down."

She looked at me sheepishly and mouthed sorry for her language.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to apologize to Mr. Cullen for all the problems you have been causing, then we're going to go home and work out a plan to get your grades back up. Then we will figure out a way to get through this all."

Jasper just nodded. I think he could tell his sister had been crying and he wasn't sure how to handle this. Besides Bella's voice was pretty even, that scary as shit even that women get when they are pissed.

Jasper said he would see her at home and as she was gathering her purse and jacket I handed her a folded piece of paper.

"It's my number, if you need anything give me a call okay."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen."

As she walked out of the room I sent Tanya a text message.

_Fuck the ten, she is a freaking eleven_

_**AN: my allergies have decided they need to take my poor head prisoner so it will be a few days before I update again- and I may not respond to your reviews as fast as I normally do.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone I wanted to say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I was overwhelmed with the response. I'm still not feeling well and have been on quite a bit of medicine, which is why this chapter is going to be split. I didn't want to keep you waiting, I will try and post the second part in a few days.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by pslizy. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization**

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett POV**

I was sitting on the bus just looking out as we made the last stop before heading to the school. I hadn't ridden the bus since the first day, Rosalie had asked me to go with her and I would be damned if I ever said no to Rosie.

She was sitting next to me right now, not saying much, she knew I liked to be quiet in the morning since after … well since after.

We got to school pretty quickly and I followed the rest of the kids as we hopped off of the bus. It was Monday so I waved at Mr. Cullen as I walked past him.

"So Emmett, I was wondering if you would maybe want to come over this weekend and hang out or something."

I looked at Rosalie and kept my mouth from dropping open. This was a first and I was waiting for her to ask. I would invite her to my place, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea with the way Jasper has been acting. Plus I don't know if Bella would allow it since she caught Jasper with his friends a few weeks ago.

I was about to answer and tell her I would ask Bella, but my brother's friend, James interrupted us.

"Why Miss. Hale why wait for this weekend to spend time with a boy, when you can have tonight with a man."

As he was speaking James ran his hand down Rosalie's arm and grabbed her wrist as she was about to pull away.

"No thank you."

Was her response as she again tried to free her arm from his grasp. He only pulled her closer and I saw him start to reach his free hand toward her butt. I wasn't really thinking, but I grabbed his hand before it could fully reach it's destination.

"I believe she said no, so if you don't mind we're going to go into the school."

James looked from my eyes to where my hand was holding his wrist and back to my eyes, he cracked a smile before speaking.

"Well isn't this adorable, Pudding Pop Swan coming to rescue the poor maiden in distress. Beat it tubby, I need to enlighten Miss Hale about the pleasures that are awaiting her in her future."

He was able to shake me off, but in the process he needed to let go of Rosalie and she backed away. I stood up to him and matched him in height, which was pretty sad because I was three and half years younger than him.

"I repeat, she said no. Now go fuck off."

I hissed at him, no body picks on my Rosie and gets away with it.

"You listen here you little shit, you don't have the chief to protect you anymore, Jasper doesn't give two fucks about you and I've seen the way your sister looks at me, how her eyes she her desire to suck my cock. You have nobody so I suggest you get your ass out of here and leave me to my business."

He punctuated his little rant by shoving me in the chest, I was about to retaliate when Alice Brandon stepped in.

"James! Get the fuck out of here and go mingle with your diluted little group of friends and that whore you call a girlfriend."

"Why Mary Alice, don't worry I'll let you take your own ride as soon as your cousin has a go."

"I wouldn't touch you with a fucking hundred foot pole. As I said go find your skank of a girlfriend and leave them a lone."

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I saw James' girlfriend's red hair and heard yelling and saw hair pulling. Before it got more serious Mr. Banner stepped in and separated the girls.

I sat with Rosalie and Alice at lunch, none of us talked about what happened, we never did when these things happened, there really wasn't anything we could do. When we saw Jasper come into the lunch room and sit with his new friends I caught Alice following him with her eyes. Rosalie had told me before everything happened that her cousin really liked my brother. At one point Rosie and I were trying to figure out a way to really get them together, basically trying to get Alice to stop playing games with Jasper. Then the thing happened and Jasper changed.

* * *

I heard two car doors slam about an hour after I had gotten home. I was in my room finishing my homework when the angry stomps turned into yelling. I couldn't hear much of what was said, but the sound the front door made when Jasper simultaneously shut it and told Bella to fuck off reverberated through the house.

A while later Bella timidly knocked on my door and asked if she could come in. Once she had permission she came in and sat down on the bean bag chair I had in the corner. She didn't say anything at first just sort of looked at me.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry Emmett. I wish I could be what you and Jasper need me to be. I wish I knew how to get the old Jasper back, or at least part of him back. I wish I had a normal job. I wish I was enough to keep us together. God I wish dad were here."

While she was talking tears leaked down her cheeks. I looked at my sister and for the first time I saw her truly vulnerable. I knew she was doing everything she could for us, hell she even put those child protection door handles on the inside of my room so I couldn't get out if I was sleep walking.

I got off of the bed and went over to her and offered her a hug, I don't know if it helped but it was the only thing I had.

Eventually we left the room and had supper. I played the mandatory video game that Bella made me promise to do and then I went to bed.

I'm not really sure how long I was asleep before I heard the phone ring and then Bella knocking on the door telling me I needed to get up and put some clothes on.

I didn't really ask questions, but did as she instructed and followed her out to her car. I did notice however that Jasper's truck was not in the driveway and the clock on the dash said it was almost three in the morning.

I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat as Bella pulled us up to the police station. I hadn't been here since before.

I followed Bella in and saw the new chief, Sam Uley, indicate for us to follow him. We walked past the offices and towards the back where they kept the jail cells.

"Sorry to have to call you like this Bella."

Sam had said as he opened the last door that separated the free from the imprisoned. When I looked past my sister and the chief what I saw thoroughly pissed me off.

Sitting in the back of the jail cell was my brother who looked high as a fucking kite, not to mentioned bloody and bruised.

"BELLS! LITTLE E MAN!"

Jasper bellowed. Bella ignored him and said something to Sam. He went and unlocked the door and Jasper staggered out. He appeared to be reaching out to hug Bella, but before he got to her his face had an unfortunate run in with me fist.


	7. Chapter 6 part II

**AN: Sorry for the delay RL got a hold of me.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by pslizy. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization**

**Chapter 6- Part II**

**JPOV**

After I left the school I drove home with Bella following me. What ever she thinks we need to talk about better be quick, I don't have time for this shit. James made plans for us to meet at La Push beach, and fucker promised me a piece of ass in the form of Victoria's friend, Heidi.

I got out of the truck the same time Bella left her car and we hadn't even made it in the house when she started in on me.

"Jasper what the hell is going on with you? "

I just ignored her, she couldn't understand. She had him at every milestone in her life, graduation, moving to college, graduating college. To top it off she is wasting all that good working in a fucking shit hole, talk about spitting on the man's grave. It's only a matter of time before she leaves too.

I threw my bag on the chair in the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"Will you please talk to me so we can work this out. Dad would have..."

That pissed me off, how the fuck dare she talk about him, he left, he doesn't get a say anymore.

"Yes, lets talk about dear old dad and how he would be so happy that his little Bella is whoring it up and the local dive."

She froze, couldn't say a fucking thing. Why, because she knows I'm fucking right.

"Fuck him and fuck you."

I slammed the door as I left and hopped into the cab of my truck. I pulled out of the driveway and pressed the button on my phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way, bring the powder."

I shut the phone off and threw it on the bench.

* * *

I squeezed the round mound in my hand and enjoyed the whimper that followed the movement.

I was in the bed of my truck laying on a black while Heidi straddled my hips and ground her denim covered pussy over my own jean clad erection and I was high as a fucking kite.

"Mmm, baby, can I ride you?"

Heidi's rough voice whispered in my ear, my response was a buck of my hips and the removal of my hands from her tits and moved them to my zipper. I undid the fly and with Heidi's help we freed my cock from the fabric confines.

"Fuck, Jazzy, I just want to kiss it."

I put my hand on top of her head and pushed her down until her mouth was even with my erection.

Just as her lips reached the tip the sirens accompanied by red and blue lights made their appearance. I pushed Heidi off of me and tucked my now deflated cock in to my pants.

"Jasper."

A deep voiced said as a light was shown directly into my eyes.

"Fuck Sammy, a little lower with the light."

He did as I asked but then mumbled something to me and the girl next to me, but I didn't quite catch it and he didn't seem to appreciate me asking him to repeat himself.

"Jasper get down from the truck and sit on the bench."

I did as he asked this time and followed him with my eyes while Heidi appeared to be talking to his partner. Down the road I saw James and Victoria being questioned by another pair of cops.

"HOLY FUCK!"

I screamed as Sam was suddenly in front of me, he was a quick shit.

"Jasper have you been drinking?"

The look on his face was so serious, it made me giggle like a fucking school girl. Apparently that was the wrong answer though, because the next thing I know is he was spouting off some shit he must have heard off of when of them crime shows from the TV and he was putting me in the back of his squad car.

As we drove through town I got a little sad, whenever dad would let me sit in the back of his cruiser when I was little he would turn on the lights. Sammy boy didn't even acknowledge my perfectly legitimate request.

When we were in the building he led me by the upper arm towards the back where they kept the cells. Sammy must have taken some lessons on being a gentleman because he opened every door for me. At first I was pissed, because I am a fucking guy, he doesn't need to do that shit for me. However, then I realized it was rather nice of him because my hands were sort of tied behind my back with the cuffs he had put on. I don't really remember when he slapped those bad boys on me, I think though it was when I told him I wanted to race down at the beach and took off.

I'm not sure how much time had gone by, but the next thing I knew is my big little sister-I mean I know she's older, but she is tiny- and my little big brother came in clad in pajamas, followed by Sammy.

"BELLS! LITTLE MAN!"

I shouted, fucking ecstatic to see them, however their faces did not seem to show the same enthusiasm. I started to get a little pissed.

"Jasper, lets go home."

Bella's voice was pretty soft, but she did not look pleased. I caught sight of the clock as Sammy started to unlock the cell I was in. It was almost four in the morning, being the nice guy I am I decided to forgive them for their lack of excitement.

* * *

I rolled over and squinted my eyes as the sun beat down on me. _When the fuck did it start to being sunny in Forks._

"We need to talk Jasper."

I jumped a little and clutched my head at the sudden movement. Bella was sitting at the end of my bed just staring at the wall.

"Actually, I have a better idea, I'm going to talk and then you are going to listen."

I just nodded, not really sure if she was needing a response.

"I know things suck right now, I get it. I lost him too, so did Emmett. I am waiting for a job to open at the hospital, but I need a job Jasper in the mean time. I put money from dad's pension into college funds for you and Emmett, and used some for a bills for the house. I know you need to work through your shit and I understand you are angry, hell I'm angry too. But the minute you start breaking the fucking law, drinking and snorting fucking coke is where I draw the line. You are grounded and I am taking away the keys to your truck until your grades are back up. You can either take the bus, I can drive you or you can get a ride with Alice Brandon like Emmett. I'm not going to make you go to school today, but tomorrow your ass will be up and ready to go. Do I make myself clear?"

I grumbled my assent and watched her leave my room, shutting the door quietly. I laid in my bed knowing that she was right, and knowing she was doing the best she could, I just didn't want to admit it. I took a deep breath and whispered words into my small room.

"I'm sorry pop."


End file.
